


【星战】Fever（DQ）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Master and Apprentice [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 一个论小奎到底是何时开始和师傅搞在了一起的故事。来了个美救英雄！(?)
Relationships: Dooku/Qui-Gon Jinn
Series: Master and Apprentice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084355
Kudos: 3





	【星战】Fever（DQ）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurtssingh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtssingh/gifts).



> 备注：这都要怪某位可♂怕的绝地！  
> 好了我单方面宣布这就是800字小文儿的后续

正文 

杜库猛一下睁开眼睛，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。 

“奎刚，”他叫道，声音干哑，扫视着周围洁白的病房，“我这是在哪里？” 

破旧的街景突兀地跳进杜库脑中。他想起来了，关于这一场小小意外。 

如果说阿布里加多•雷太空港是银河系里最糟糕的太空港，恐怕只有去过莫斯艾斯利港的人才能提出一点势均力敌的抗议。连走私客都很难认可每一个光天化日下的阴暗角落里藏着的窸窣响动，更别提习惯于所谓“正装外交”的绝地。 

这里绝不是一个好地方。杜库和奎刚一致认可这一点。 

当获知一路追踪的目标一头扎进了太空港最繁忙的酒吧之一后，杜库的脸色绝对称不上好看。在这里，共和国的官方身份也很难起什么强力的效果，他们兜里的信用点也作用甚微。 

杜库摸了摸腰间的光剑。 

而这正是他尽力在这种公众场合避免的。 

“时刻做好准备，我的徒弟，”杜库严肃地转向奎刚，“这可是一场硬仗。” 

望着奎刚青涩但坚定的面容，杜库一时有些失神。 

他的目光被奎刚耳后露出来的那一截短辫暂时引开。辫梢还在晃动着，昭示它的主人刚刚俯身拔出了光剑，现在学徒的灼灼目光正落在他的师傅身上寻求下一步指令。 

尽管没有出师，奎刚已经跟着他跑遍了快大半个银河系。虽然这种规模的冲突他的学徒尚未遇到过…… 

但他已经做好了准备。 

杜库点一点头，这可不是他的自吹自擂。奎刚是圣殿最优秀的学徒之一，他相信全圣殿的绝地大师们都有目共睹。 

那么绝地师傅还在担心些什么呢？ 

飞船冲着泊位俯冲而去，杜库假装专心于操控面板，恋恋不舍地将视线刻意从奎刚身上移开。 

他不希望奎刚出事。这个念头甫一冒头便在绝地大师心中搅起一阵揪痛。上次他看到的奎刚是躺在担架上，血淋淋地回到圣殿的。那一时刻的感觉——起落架撞在地面，飞船剧烈颠簸——就像这种震动，但还要放大不知几百上千倍。 

也许在此时杜库才真正知道他每夜暗暗担心的是什么。失去他的学徒。或许还有另一种层面。 

当奎刚安静地卧在他的榻上，静坐侧边的杜库将停留许久的手指自奎刚发白的唇上撤下来的一霎那，他不由得攥紧了拳头。 

仿佛这样，他就能抓住那种滋味，那种触到的刹那就开始从指腹逃逸开来的滋味。 

而奎刚——可能永远不会明白的一种滋味。 

忍住一声叹息，杜库拍了拍斗篷，站了起来。 

“该动身了。” 

奎刚突然出现在视野中毛绒绒的头顶打断了杜库的回想。 

“师傅，您醒了真是太好了！我……” 

杜库捧着奎刚递过来的水缸，用笑意截住了奎刚的话头。“担心什么，我的徒弟，我这不是好好的吗？对了，这里是什么地方，我们的战机呢？” 

接着杜库就看见奎刚的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。“师傅，您一受伤我就赶紧拿信用点租了一艘带病房的货船，我们的飞船都在货物舱里面好好的停着呢。” 

见杜库挑了挑眉毛，奎刚又继续不好意思地说了下去：“租船的信用点是，是我前几次任务没花的经费攒下来的。” 

照理说，杜库应当借此对他的学徒开展一场关于正确利用任务经费的绝地教育。 

但他只是安静地看着。视线里，奎刚忙前忙后的身影变得愈发柔和。 

几次杜库都故意错过了这个开口的时机。终于，他只是笑着拍了拍奎刚的手。

“你呀。” 

出乎意料的是，杜库清楚地看见青年的脸上突然浮现了两团红晕。 

“我先准备敷料去了，师傅，一会再回来给您换药。” 

待奎刚逃一般的背影完全消失在门口之后，杜库忽然觉得，这次突如其来的小意外也没什么不好。

他是在酒馆里面遭遇袭击的。 

杜库一边任由奎刚解开他只是松松系着的腰带，揭开腰侧沾满了血的旧敷料，一边回溯着整个事件。 

原力告诉他的没有错，果然那栋夹在两橦摇摇欲坠的建筑之间的破烂房屋就没有好事。是他自己大意了。 

毕竟太空港再怎么混乱，这也是个有着行星安保人员的公开场所。他们的目标再大胆，怎么敢直接在酒吧对两名共和国派来的绝地发动攻击呢？ 

杜库的确低估了穷途末路的恶徒的凶恶程度。 

在他的眼睛尚未适应酒馆里的黑暗那一刻，他的身体就不自主躲闪到一边，堪堪躲过了三枚暗镖中的两枚。杜库还没来得及为满手掌温热的鲜血感到震惊，他的学徒便离弦之箭般冲出去挡在了前面，模糊成一片的绿色光束舞动着，红色的爆能束无一近身。 

他的学徒，奎刚，那个杜库曾以为还需要师傅保护的学徒。 

随后的时候他一定是昏过去了。不过，醒来第一眼就瞥见奎刚的感觉着实令人欣慰。 

“好了，师傅。”他的学徒还伏在他身边，手指小心地按平敷料翘起的最后一角。 

从杜库半卧着的角度看去，奎刚的神色认真，表情一丝不苟。杜库能看清奎刚被汗水打湿的褐发，一根发丝黏在眼皮上方，让年长绝地有了一种抬手替他拨开的冲动。 

抚平了医疗绷带与皮肤间的最后一丝缝隙，奎刚正要将上身挪开。 

“师傅，我明天再——”年轻学徒忽然住了嘴。 

杜库也跟着愣在了原地。那柔软的触感，在他梦里隐晦地出现过的，刚刚就在他手背上停留。这样真实，又瞬间转为虚幻，令他下意识伸长了拇指，企图探求其真实性。 

谁知这个无意识的举动却更挑动了奎刚脸颊的红晕。 

“明天见，师傅。” 

这么长时间来，这是杜库第一次惊奇地发现他的徒弟举动间竟带上了许些冒失。 

而杜库腰间崭新的巴克塔敷料提醒他，这并不再只是他的一场梦。 

那些晦暗的，曾被他认定是不符合绝地准则的梦境。每当他在半夜骤然惊醒，都难以控制自己不看向酣睡的奎刚。 

就此为止吧，意识深处的思绪总是这样在纷乱中提醒着杜库。 

奎刚只是你的徒弟。这不符合绝地准则。你所想的这些并未存在于他的脑海之中。他也永远不会知晓。 

有几刻，杜库几乎就要向这些念头屈服。可此时此刻，他心中的火星又贪婪地吞食着氧气，一场山火在所难免。 

那燃料不由他人，而正是奎刚亲手给予。 

此刻，杜库又觉得值得叫这火焰就如此烧了去。他分明辨识出奎刚眼中的神色，这已经不仅仅是学徒投向师傅的凝望。 

但假若，奎刚不是他想的那个意思呢？ 

杜库顷刻失落下来。 

等待的这十几小时总是显得格外难捱。 

奎刚果真准时来了，手里还拎着一个小药箱。杜库刻意将脖颈转向墙壁，不看奎刚，因而也顺带着错过了奎刚一闪而过的失望神色。 

整个换药过程弥漫着一股奇怪的沉默，二人相对无言。就在奎刚把揭下来的敷料放到一边时，杜库猝不及防地开口了。 

“你做的很好，我的徒弟。我认为你在这次任务当中已经通过了你的勇气试炼，长老会一定会对你的学徒试炼召开特别讨论的。” 

杜库顿了顿。 

“你就快准备好出师了，我的徒弟。在我心中，你一直都是最优秀的那个。” 

温和地笑着，杜库轻轻拿起奎刚放在一旁的手握住。 

“奎刚，我为你自豪。” 

杜库没有错过奎刚亮晶晶的眼神。“师傅，我想对您说的是，假如有一天我真的已经能以您的前徒弟自居，无论如何，您一直都是我的师傅。现在是，未来也是，永远都会是。” 

被杜库握住的那只手又反过来握紧。杜库不算惊异地发现，印象里青年稍显稚嫩的那只小手，现如今已经能够拢住绝地师傅的手掌。 

然后杜库的手背迎上了一个认真的吻。绵长，比梦中尚要温存几分，就是没有一点要放开的意思。 

笑意融化在杜库的嘴角。 

就在奎刚又慌慌张张地抬起头想要跑开时，杜库下决心叫住了他的学徒。 

“等一等，奎刚，我还有事和你说。过来一些。”杜库支起半边身子，伸手招呼道。 

就在那头朝思暮想的长发遵从引力向杜库身上低垂之时，奎刚在外力之下一头栽到了床上，脸上的绯红在杜库近距离的观察下更为明显。 

“师傅……”奎刚的音量又小了几分，侧腰还揽着杜库方才放上去的胳臂，试图没话找话，“您，您的伤……” 

“你知道吗，奎刚，”杜库丝毫没有移开那双锐利眼眸的意思，“我刚才仔细考虑了你说的话。我认为——” 

杜库轻柔地托着奎刚的下巴，令他们双唇只隔着一丝丝缝隙互相而对。 

“我认为，还可以再好好地亲一亲别的地方。”


End file.
